Gameplay
Welcome to the Gameplay page, here you will find all informations related to the Gameplay changes and such, anything that doesn't fit into Weapons, Vehicles, Characters and Story/Missions categories. WATCH_DOGS Side Activities Pool Minigame was cut. Glitchwar (Internal name: Nexusmon) minigame was cut, it would have some type of battles, its related to The Healer toy. Shooting Range existed as minigame at some point. Most Wanted Side Missions got cut. More mission types existed, such as Adversarial Mission's, Cooperative Mission's, Cooperative Event's, Personal Mission's, Global Event's, Global Mission's. Some sort of Felony Minigame was cut, which had bunch of police cars chasing you. Boat Tours were cut. Multiplayer Personal Contracts were cut. Bounty Hunt was cut, returned in WATCH DOGS 2. PVE Multiplayer Gamemodes got cut. CTOS Breach Contract probably named Eagle Eyes was cut, it was supposed to be multiplayer version of singleplayer CTOS Breaches, where you had to hack ctOS Nodes as fast as possible, unknown if PVE or PVP. The Grid originally worked different. Digital Trips Jetski digital trip got cut. Raining Cars digital trip got cut Survive digital trip got reworked into Alone, originally would feature zombies and waves which you had to defend. Retro digital trip got cut, it would have been a snake minigame, it might have unlocked 1920's mobster outfit which was later put into DLC. Shopping Corner Stores were cut. Originally Tobias' Shop wasn't the only one selling hacks, originally illegal shop's existed which had the same purpose, but were unlocked from the start. Originally to buy Meds at pharmacy, the player had to have prescriptions, which could have been obtained by hacking npc's, prescriptions are a currency type like skillpoints. Phone Monitoring Network got changed into The Grid. You had to buy apps in the app store, much like WATCH DOGS 2. You had to buy music through Music Store app. Real Money Shop app existed at some point, purpose is unknown. Journal App existed at some point, unused icon exists, there's also unused localization string telling the player to check his journal to join online session, aswell as placeholder journal description, purpose is quite unknown. Weather App existed in the beta, unused icon exists, as expected it would show the weather. Online Store App was cut, it would allow you to buy weapons through your phone. Adversarial and Cooperative Companion app's existed. Cash Run and NVZN were merged under one app called Gamecenter. Musician Bio's app was cut. Phone and cameras had a clock. The Dedsec Field Guide was more expanded and had lots of descriptions for items, factions, places, vehicles, hacking items and ctos hacks from dedsec members. Features Hiding Spot's got cut. Ambush got cut, it had a random chance to trigger when starting a random contact, different type of enemies would come after you depending on the district you're in, surviving would grant bonus cash and xp. HUD Multiple changes to the HUD have been done, almost every single build of the game had different map icons, a lot of early map icons are left in WATCH_DOGS 2 files. In the game files there's an alternate loading screen menu which has a smaller and more white loading bar, the hints are moved to the left bottom and have exclamation mark icon near them. The Bunker was supposed to have its own icon. Hackable Objects had their own icons on the minimap, this includes "People of Interest". (People with high quality hacking rewards) The Minimap icon spreadsheet is different in unpatched game files. lib_icons_patched.png|Patched (Bad Blood) lib_icons_unpatched.png|Unpatched Inventory The Inventory originally was more limited, you could carry 4 weapons (3 in 2013 Builds, one slot was occupied by Companion item), craft at workbench and store already unlocked/bought weapons in lockers. The game featured another wheel which stored hacks in it, the whole hacking system was different and you had to select a hack to be able to hack that certain type of object, additionally hackable objects of said type were marked on the minimap. WATCH_DOGS 2 Side Activities Bicycle races were cut. Features Daypass feature was cut, there were three types of daypass cards, these allowed you to open certain doors and raid CTOS Servers. Haum Boxes were cut, player could interact with them to "find compromising material", they would go in lockdown mode when player is detected by enemies. Firewalls were cut, they were supposed to lock down every device in selected area, locked areas were shown in nethack marked as red, interacting with the Firewall box would deactivate it. Nethack worked differently and so did the projectiles, you couldn't add a proximity detector to the thrown Zapper/Explosive Device, you had to throw another item called Proximity Detector, and then link both projectiles with Nethack, additionally you could cut links for existing objects placed around the world, like Security Alarms. HUD Originally the map icons were different, used a similiar art style to WATCH_DOGS 1, while some icons were reused (Placeholders) Minimap was completely white and gray. WKZ Station had its own map icon at some point. The main Hackerspace was displayed as Geek Store on the map. The phone camera featured Toon and Hightlight filters. Phone had a different followers bar. Hacking icons had white background and black icon, in final game its reversed. ScoutX above radar notification was different and quite unfinished. Followers Gained/Mission Complete notification had a different video and was more plain. Skillpoints were called Botnets. Mission discovery notification had a different sound.